


christmas is warm down south right?

by InconsistentBell



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InconsistentBell/pseuds/InconsistentBell
Summary: "That's why I thought," he put his glasses back on, looking at her hands, "I don't know, I thought maybe you'd like to bring Mrs Landisman along."
Relationships: Miriam Landisman/Arabella Whitlock
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: Yee-Hawligays Undeadwood Fic Exchange





	christmas is warm down south right?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oriondrago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriondrago/gifts).



> Late Secret Santa for Gabbi!  
> Hope you enjoy it,,

"You've gotten like sisters now, you and that Landisman lady." Arabella's husband had said. He'd mumbled over his half empty glass, voice unreadable and eyes hidden so Bella couldn't see them to tell anything more.

They were used to sharing silences at that point, a more comfortable truce than their previous rhythm of seeing as little of each other as possible, but him speaking to her, about her, was a clear disruption of that. Half of Arabella had wanted to flee, go back to what they had before she'd decided to try to at least be in the same room as him for more than what it took to fall asleep. The other half was tired.

"She's nothing like my sister." She always called Cynthia that when talking to him, my sister. Maybe it was a nasty habit, but she couldn't bring herself to feel bad about it. Maybe she should start spending more time with the preacher. 

Eugene seemed somewhat put off by her tone, seeing as he slowly straightened his posture just enough to be able to meet her eyes. "I didn't mean it like that," he took off his glasses to rub his eyes, they looked perpetually reddened these days. He took a deep breath. "My mother asked me to go back home for Christmas. Said to bring you with, to meet you."

Arabella stopped transcribing her notes. 

"That's why I thought," he put his glasses back on, looking at her hands, "I don't know, I thought maybe you'd like to bring Mrs Landisman along." It was as if every word was a struggle to pronounce, a herculean effort to finish the sentence. 

Arabella mechanically closed her books, trying to make of her face a pleasant smile that she knew probably looked like she was being pulled from the cheeks, tense as she was. "I'll have to ask her."

After gathering her things, she stopped for a moment.

"Thank you."

°°°

Somehow, the trip wasn’t a nightmare. Arabella was convinced she would be plagued by the comparisons everyone would make to her sister (and how she failed to meet her standards, no doubt) but every conversation Arabella wanted to avoid was gently sidetracked by Miriam’s clever and kind talk. 

Already a quiet woman in these sort of settings, Bella couldn’t help but be silent and stare in wonder.

Eugene offered to stay by her at first but he took his leave when he noticed Miriam had a better grip of the situation than anyone else in the house. Arabella almost thanked him again.

Still, Arabella had never been a socialite. Miriam was a much better replacement for Cynthia, charming and elegant and never overstepping while still remaining bold. Of course, Cynthia had never dared to be so bold in at the dinner table, too proper and restrained. Miriam held herself with a grace that made her look undefeatable. Arabella quickly excused herself after dinner to go explore the house, find a library perhaps. Or some terrible family secret, if she was lucky. Not her first pick for witchcraft sources, of course, most of everything would probably be on the economic side and there was nothing in this world more dull when the sciences existed already.

She was surprised to find most doors in her way to be locked, and she took the time to open them one by one but to her chagrin it was mostly bedrooms or empty studies. Her political family was just weird, it seemed, not dark. No luck there, either.

After about an hour of wandering, she decided the indoors held nothing for her and she might as well try to step outside. With any luck, there’d be something, anything, to hold her attention for the time.

That’s how Miriam found her, out back looking at the stars, trying to find constellations. It was a clear night, and despite the time of year it was entirely bearable temperature wise.

Miriam, to Arabella’s surprise, looked distraught. 

ººº

It didn’t take long for her to calm down, for Bella to apologise for leaving her alone at a table full of strangers, for making Miriam look for her through the whole house, afraid she’d gotten lost in this horrible mansion full of locked doors. It didn’t take long for them to laugh about it, the nicest food they’d had in weeks in while surrounded by people making fancy and deciding if they’re worthy, completely unaware of sand worms or raised corpses.

It didn’t take long for them to end up holding each other’s hands while looking at the stars with smiles on their faces.

“Wait, it’s supposed to be Christmas any moment now, right?” Arabella’s heart beat faster as she patted her dress, trying to find what she’d brought for this specific purpose. The curse of having so many hidden pockets, one could say.

“I have something for you, as a thanks for coming with.” Finally, she caught it from swimming in her skirts.

Miriam looked surprised, holding the brooch in her hands. It had a red gem that looked wonderful with Miriam’s complexion, Arabella was quite proud. 

“It opens on the front, it has a tinted lip balm, for dry, dry Deadwood. On the back there’s a few protection sigils.” Arabella felt silly, all of a sudden. “You can probably use it for carrying other things, once the little chamber there is empty, I’m sure.”

Miriam’s eyes shined and her smile was the gentlest thing Arabella had ever seen. Her heart soared with emotion at the thought of having caused it.

“It’s wonderful, dear, I’ll be sure to put it to good use!” It was more of a grin now, looking at once quietly excited and completely at peace. “I have to say, I feel like what I have for you is going to fall short in comparison…”

“I didn’t expect anything in return, you being here is enough of a blessing.” Arabella was a stranger to herself. Was this flirting? Holy Mother.

“It wasn’t a great suffering to come and look fancy while eating fancy food at a fancy house,” Miriam sounded amused, “I do feel sorry for missing the Reverend’s midnight mass, though.” 

Out of her dress she produced a little pouch of a dark dull grey powder and an even smaller metal box. “If you combine what’s inside, it should explode.” Miriam handed her the two gifts. “I know it’s not very... original, for you, but I was in a bit of a hurry, after all.”

Arabella genuinely hadn’t expected a present from Miriam, though she of course should’ve. Miriam was always attentive like this, after all. Arabella felt her heart again. “Thank you, Miriam.” It was probably the first time she’d been given something that actually felt like herself. So many years getting dresses, and shoes, and bows for Christmas, but not this time. Her hand lingered on Miriam’s as she went to hide away the powder and box, and for an eternity her breath caught before the sudden rain caught them as well. 

With only the missed thunder as warning it was like the heavens were coming down on the two of them and they couldn’t help but cackle as they ran back inside. Maybe they should think of an excuse, but Arabella’s mind was on the new tiny weight on her skirts, the proof that someone had met her and seen for who she is instead of trying to make of her Cynthia or a perfect ladylike heiress.

When they finally found their way inside, she could swear she saw an accomplice smile coming from Eugene.


End file.
